Strawberry Panic! Naruto Boys Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... eighteen-year-old boy, Naruto Uzumaki transferred to an all boys' school, and fell in love with the Etoile, Sasuke Uchiha? This is based on Strawberry Panic! I do not own Strawberry Panic! or Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I am just a fan. R&R!


Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Boys Style!) Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom Hill!

**(Note: I finally decided to do a Naruto Yaoi version of Strawberry Panic! But I'm also going to be working on this until I get the rest of my stories back. Also, I will not be making a Naruto Yuri version of Strawberry Panic!, because as you know, I won't have enough girls to play the characters of Strawberry Panic! Oh well. Anyways, please enjoy the story! And just like when Naruto usually anoounces the next chapter of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), he'll also be doing that in this story too! Please enjoy the first chapter of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Boys Style! Some characters might still be the same from my SasuSaku version of Strawberry Panic! I'm also using Part II of Naruto for this story (Shippuden), which means that Naruto and Sasuke are eighteen in this one.)**

Cast: 

Naruto Uzumaki as Nagisa Aoi

Rock Lee as Tamao Suzumi

Sasuke Uchiha as Shizuma Hanazono

Itachi Uchiha as Miyuki Rokujo

Kimmimaro as Chiyo Tsukidate

Neji Hyuga as Kaori Sakuragi

Hiruzen Sarutobi as Sister Mizue Hamasaka

Suigetsu Hozuki as Hikari Konohana

Kidomaru as Yaya Nanto

Jugo as Amane Ohtori

Deidara as Tsubomi Okuwaka

Orochimaru as Shion Tomori

Kakuzu as Kaname Kenjo

Hidan as Momomi Kiyashiki

Sai as Chikaru Minamoto

Kiba as Kizuna Hyuga

Kabuto as Remon Natsume

Gaara as Kagome Byakudan

Eighteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha was walking in the forest while remembering his late boyfriend, Neji Hyuga.

_"Since when... have all the trees of the forest stopped appearing green to me? Since when... have I stopped smelling all the luxurious flowers that have gone out of sight from me?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he came across a tree.

_"When did it all disappear? And why?" _asked Sasuke as he could feel a gentle breeze blowing in his hair.

A young eighteen-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki was walking to Astraea Hill after his parents ended up transferring him overseas to which his uncle, who was a past graduate of the school, St. Miator All Boys' Academyl, had suggested that Naruto would be transferred to Miator.

While Naruto was walking, he looked at his map and seemed to have gotten lost.

"Huh? No way... it says Astraea Hill... is it that far? Oh no! I'm going to be late!" cried Naruto as he ran while realizing that he was going to be late.

Finally, after Naruto had stopped running, he saw a street that had cherry vlossm trees as he began running with joy as he was amazed to see the uniforms from the three schools, Miator, Spica, and Le Rim.

_"Oh wow... those uniforms look so beautiful... how pretty! Those uniforms are so cute!" _cried Naruto to himself as he realized that he was going to fall into a hill.

"Oh dear!" cried Naruto as he jumped out of the bushes and fell on the ground.

When he looked at the church and at the lake that was across from it, he realized that he was getting closer to Miator.

"What should I do? Never mind that! I've got to hurry!" cried Naruto as he continued running to Miator.

Afterward, Naruto realized that he was getting lost.

"Aw man, jeez, where am I, anyway?" asked Naruto as he came across a tree where Sasuke was earlier.

Naruto then stopped at the tree and stood behind it while sighing... while he was unaware.. that Sasuke was there.

Just then, as Naruto looked at Sasuke, his bag hit his face as his bell pocket fell as Sasuke looked at it.

Finally, Naruto picked up his bag and said:

"Um..."

Just then, Naruto realized at how handsome Sasuke was.

_"Why... he's... so handsome..." _said Naruto as he finally spoke and said:

"Um, I'm, uh, the new transfer student and I-" as Sasuke interrupted him by saying:

"Is that so? Here... I think you dropped this." as Sasuke picked up Naruto's bell pocket and gave it to him. Sasuke was then shocked at how cute and hansome that Naruto was as he looked at him.

"Um... thank you so much. Um..." said Naruto as Sasuke turned his Sharingan on as Naruto looked into his eyes and was staring directly at Sasuke's Sharingan... as if... as if he were in a trance.

_"Wait... what's this feeling? My body... I can't move..." _said Naruto as Sasuke walked closer to him and kissed his forehead as he turned his Sharingan off after a frightened Naruto passed out.

Just then, Naruto woke up in a bed in the St. Miator All Boys' Infirmary. Naruto then remembered what happened between him and Sasuke.

_"What... what was that? What the heck happened? Could it have been a dream?I..." _said Naruto to himself as he looked carefully at his surroundings and ended up looking at Rock Lee and was startled by him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! When I looked at your adorable sleeping face, I couldn't help but stare at you."

said Lee.

"So... what is this place?" asked Naruto as he looked at Miator's Infirmary for all boys.

"Oh! This is the St. Miator All Boys' Infirmary. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rock Lee." said Lee as he introduced himself to Naruto.

"Oh! I'm-" said Naruto as Lee interrupted him by saying while looking at his book:

"I know who you are. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, correct? I know this because I'm in the same class as you are. We also share the dormitory."

"Oh... I see." said Naruto.

"So anyway, Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Lee.

"Oh! I'm totally fine, see?" asked Naruto as he stood up and started flapping his wings like a bird as Lee giggled.

"Oh no! It's already this late?" asked Naruto as he looked at his watch then looked out the window.

"Yes. I heard that you fainted somewhere in the gardens earlier this morning. And ever since you came here, you've been sleeping for a while now, Naruto." said Lee.

"Oh, that's right. I was so worried about today which is I could barely sleep at all last night." said Naruto as he walked to the window and looked at Lee.

"Yes, ans since we're roommates, I've stayed here in this room the whole time... until you woke up, of course." said Lee.

"So wait, have you been here since class ended?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. For me, it was hardly a problem at all. But since time flew by so quickly, I've looked at your adorable face this whole time while you were sleeping, Naruto." said Lee as he stood up, walked to Naruto, and smiled at him as Naruto giggled.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're all right. Your transfer of classes has already been set up. Now let's go take a walk around the school and return to our dormitory while we're at it." said Lee as he walked to the door and locked it.

"All right, let's go." said Naruto as he was about to leave the room.

"Oh, but before that..." said Lee.

"Yes?" asked Naruto as Lee took out his tape measure and said:

"Please allow me to spend time with you." said Lee as he was taking Naruto's body measurements.

"Why are you taking my body measurements?" asked Naruto.

"It's for your school uniform, silly. Okay. Next is your lower torso." said Lee.

"Okay." said Naruto.

"Because you transferred here to Miator at the last minute, no one's been able to complete your body measurements yet. Okay. Now part your legs." said Lee as he was measuring Naruto's legs.

"Oh! That tickles!" cried Naruto.

"Don't move." said Lee.

"Okay..." said Naruto.

After Lee was done taking Naruto's body measurements, they went to the Miator Sales Department.

"You said that you needed a uniform for the winter, and one for the summer, right? And your name is... Naruto Uzumaki, correct? Okay. So what's your size?" asked the male store clerk

"Please order a size 7." said Lee.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." said the male store clerk.

Naruto and Lee were about to take a tour around the school.

"Hey, Mr. Rock, about the size..." said Naruto.

"Please don't talk to me as if we're strangers. Just call me by my first name." said Lee.

"How about I just call you Lee?" asked Naruto.

"Yes? What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Yeah, about the size of the uniform, it was only a number, right? So why did you take my body measurements in the first place?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that?" asked Lee.

"Yes, that. I'm talking about my weight, my leg length, and my bust... why'd you have to measure all that, huh?" asked Naruto.

"It's because of this book right here. I now have a full data of you, Naruto. And it's my personal treasure, so that's why." said Lee as he held the book to his face lovingly.

_Later that day..._

Lee and Naruto were taking a tour around the school.

"So your parents had to work overseas?" asked Lee.

"Yes, I decided to live by myself all alone. My uncle also graduated from Miator Academy. And since he told me about this school, I decided to transfer here." said Naruto.

"Is that so? Well I was kind of surprised to see a fourth grader coming to this school like you, Naruto." said Lee.

"Fourth grade?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's right. Since Miator is a combination between middle school and high school, the high school first graders who transfer here are also known as fourth graders." said Lee.

"I see. Oh, I can see that building from over here, too..." said Naruto as he looked at the cathedral.

"Oh, that's the cathedral. It's also the heart of Astraea Hill. To the west of the cathedral is St. Spica Boys' Academy. To the east is St. Le Rim Boys' Academy." said Lee.

"Oh. So that must have been why I saw the three different uniforms this morning." said Naruto as he looked at Lee then back at the cathedral.

"Yes. The white uniforms are from the checkered skirts are from Le Rim." said Lee as he showed Naruto the classroom.

"And this is the classroom. Tomorrow our teacher will definitely choose a seat for you, Naruto." said Lee.

"Wow... it's so calm and peaceful in here..." said Naruto.

"I believe it's time to go back to the dormitories. It looks like your luggage has already been brought to your room, Naruto." said Lee.

"Right." said Naruto as he and Lee were walking back to the dormitories.

"Also, there's a 6:00 P.M. Curfew that you have to follow." said Lee.

"Curfew? There's still such a thing as that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you have to follow this special curfew. Otherwise you'll end up in big trouble if you come late." said Lee as he and Naruto went to the Virgin Mary statue.

"Wow... it's so beautiful." said Naruto as he walked over to Lee as the two of them began praying.

"From now on, please take care of me." said Naruto.

"You're also cute when you're praying, Naruto." said Lee.

"Oh, Mr. Rock, I believe that the director of the club is looking for you." said a random Miator boy.

"Oh!" cried Lee.

_Later that day..._

Naruto was walking back to the dormitories as he remembered what Lee said.

_Flashback..._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't accompany you. I'm so sorry to have something like this happen." said Lee as he was grabbing Naruto's hand._

_"You sure are one to exaggerate, Lee." said Naruto._

_"No, but if something terrible happens to you, I'll..." said Lee._

_"Thanks, but, I'm only going back to the dormitories." said Naruto._

_"In any case, please be sure to take better care of yourself."said Lee._

_End of flashback..._

_"Sometimes when I'm around Lee, I always feel pressured." _said Naruto to himself as he was about to walk into the cathedral.

Suddenly, a boy with raven hair walked by... and guess who it was? Sasuke.

"That boy..." said Naruto as he saw Sasuke walk by.

"Wait!" cried Naruto as he ran after Sasuke.

Just then, as Naruto came across a flight of stairs, Sasuke kept on walking.

"Hmm, I wonder where this goes? Excuse me!" cried Naruto as he continued chasing after Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke... disappeared.

"What? Where did he go? He's gone..." said Naruto as he looked at his watch and remembered what Lee said about the 6:00 P.M. Curfew that he had to follow.

_Flashback..._

_"There's a 6:00 P.M. Curfew that you have to follow. Otherwise, you'll end up in big trouble if you comd late." said Lee._

_End of flashback..._

"Oh dear!" cried Naruto as he ran back to the dormitories to complete the 6:00 P.M. Curfew that he had to follow.

Meanwhile, Lee was also running back to the dormitories, hoping to find Naruto there waiting for him.

"I almost made it..." said Lee as he came back to his dorm that he shared with Naruto... only to find him gone.

"Naruto, I'm back! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! What? Oh? He's not back yet? Oh!" cried Lee as the clock began ringing as Naruto was running back to the dormitories as the gate was almost about to close in on him.

"Wait! Naruto! He hasn't returned yet!" cried Lee as he also was about to run outside to find Naruto.

"Lee!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Lee as the gate closed.

"Wait a minute, Lee, so you can't open the gate?" asked Naruto as he reached the gate as Lee also reached the gate as it suddenly closed between them.

"I'm so sorry." said Lee.

"So, does this mean that I can't get in?" asked Naruto.

"No, I'm afraid the only person that has the keys to this gate is the Head Brother of Miator." said Lee.

"Brother?" asked Naruto;

"Yes. Here he comes now." said Lee as Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Head Brother of Miator walked to the gate.

"Who are you?" asked Hiruzen.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"No one in the Astraea Dormitories should try to open the gate now, should they?" asked an angry Hiruzen who ended up taking Naruto to the Administrator's Office.

"I'm absolutely disappointed in you! Even if you are a new student that just transferred here to Miator, trying to break the curfew on your first day... are you not ashamed of yourself?" asked Hiruzen as he looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry!" cried Naruto as he bowed his head to Hiruzen.

"Then don't do it again." said Hiruzen.

"Okay!" cried Naruto.

"Please recite the rules of the dormitory one more time. Starting with Rule #1." said Sarutobi.

"Rule #1: All off Astraea's students should support the dignity of the dorm. But when living in the dorms, should gain the respect of a student." said Naruto as he began reciting the rules of the dormitory. While Naruto was reciting the rules of the dormitory, Lee, who was standing by the door the whole time saw Itachi Uchiha, President of The Miator Student Body Council Room who was also Sasuke's older brother, stood there.

"Itachi-sensei." said Lee.

"Rule #10: If someone should ever keep their cellphones and bell pockets with them, they should-" said Naruto as Itachi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's Itachi." said Itachi.

"Come in." said Hiruzen as Itachi entered the room.

"Please excuse the interruption. I'm very sorry that this had to bother you about this incident, Brother Sarutobi." said Itachi as he bowed his head.

"No, that's fine. I'm sure that it's all right for the Student Body Council President to pick someone like this boy up. We'll stop here for today." said Hiruzen.

"Thank you very much." said Itachi as he put his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder, and said:

"Let's go."

Itachi, Lee, and Naruto were walking to the cafeteria.

"You seem to be a pretty unlucky boy." said Itachi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at Itachi.

"You ended being called by the brother on your very first day..." said Itachi.

"Yes, well, about that, um..." said Naruto as he looked at Lee.

"This is the president of the Student Body Council, Itachi Uchiha. He's also a sixth grader here." said Lee as he looked at Naruto.

"Um..." said Naruto.

"Hmm?" asked Itachi as he looked at Naruto who bowed his head to him, and said:

"I'm very sorry."

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right? Just try to be more careful next time." said Itachi as he smiled at Naruto.

"But... I... I had to get picked up by the Student Body Council President..." said Naruto.

"I don't mind. It's part of my job, after all. Also, don't try to act nervous when you're around me, alright? After all, what would you if you ended up meeting the Etoile?" asked Itachi as he looked at Naruto.

"The Etoile? Who's that? Is that a teacher's name?" asked Naruto as he looked at Lee, who giggled, and said:

"No, he's a student. He's the representative of all the three schools: Miator, Spica, and Le Rim."

"So he's the representative of all of the three schools? Is he scarier than the brother?" asked Naruto as he thought about his lecture with Hiruzen. Just then, Itachi and Lee giggled.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"He's not that scary at all." said Itachi.

"Yeah, and he's the respected and most loved out of all the three schools." said Lee.

"That's about it. But Lee like said, the Etoile is the most loved and respected person out of all three schools." said Itachi as he walked away leaving Naruto alone with Lee.

_"This school seems like an interesting one... first there's the head Brother... then there's the Student Body Council President... and the Eto-something is the representative of all three schools, to whom the Student Body Council President looks up to..." _said Naruto to himself as Lee got closer to his face and said:

"Na-ru-to." as he said Naruto's name into three separate syllables.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." said Lee.

"Oh. Okay." said Naruto as he and Lee followed Itachi to the cafeteria.

_Inside the cafeteria..._

Everyone was talking about Naruto being transferred to Miator.

"Hey, did you hear? A new student is being transferred to Miator." said Kiba Inuzuka who had his dog, Akamaru, right next to him.

"I think he's going to be a cute one." said Kabuto Yakushi.

"I can't wait to meet him!" cried Kiba.

"Percival, do you know who and what the new transfer student is?" asked Gaara as he held his bear, Percival.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" cried Kabuto as Sai picked up his cup.

"It's all right. Just be careful next time, okay?" asked Sai as he giggled.

"Hey, do you know anything about the new transfer student, Mr. Kimmimaro?" asked a random Miator boy.

"Um, yes, I mean, no, I mean, um..." said Kimmimaro.

"Have you heard anything about the new transfer boy?" asked a random Spica boy as he looked at Deidara.

"Hmph! I'm not intrested in anyone from Miator!" replied Deidara.

Kidomaru then sat next to his best friend (who he also had a crush on), Suigetsu Hozuki.

"Suigetsu, remember what I told you? You're not supposed to like anyone else but me, you got that?" asked Kidomaru.

"But Kidomaru, people are going to say something about us." said Suigetsu.

"A new transfer student, huh?" asked Jugo as he looked out the window.

"This is the cafeteria. Before you start eating, Naruto, you should go greet the Etoile first." said Itachi as he, Naruto, and Lee arrived at the cafeteria.

"Okay." said Naruto as he, Itachi and Lee walked inside the cafeteria. As Lee, Itachi, and Naruto were about to walk to Kisame Hoshigaki and Tobi (a.k.a. Madara Uchiha), who were Sasuke's assistants to introduce Naruto to Kisame, Tobi, and Sasuke's other assitants. As they were walking to Kisame and Tobi, everyone stared at Naruto.

_"Ooh, everyone looks so serious, oh..." _said an anxious Naruto as he stopped right behind Itachi.

"Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Pain, this is the new transfer student coming to greet the Etoile." said Itachi.

"But, he's not-" said Kisame as he stood up to see Naruto.

"Um... it's nice to meet you, Mr. Etoile! I'm a new student that just transferred here. I'm a first... no... a fourth grader, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. But... um... it's a pleasure to meet you, so please take care of me, alright?" asked Naruto as he bowed his head to Kisame.

"Wait! Naruto! That's not him!" cried Lee as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"So... we meet again..." said Sasuke.

Lee then sighed and said:

"_That's _him."

"Huh? What? Ah! Hey! Y-You're that guy from this morning!" cried Naruto as he turned around to face Sasuke and pointed a finger at him.

"So, you finally remember me? I'm so happy." said Sasuke.

"How was I supposed to forget? Going up close to someone's face like that, and then... and then..." said Naruto as he remembered that Sasuke had Sharingan on while kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Wait a minute! Do you even know where you are? You're in front of Mr. Etoile!" cried Naruto as Sasuke walked closer to him.

"The Etoile?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes! Didn't you know? He's an incredible person that's even cooler than the Student Body Council President! So... that's why... at a place like this... to be in front of someone that famous-" said Naruto as Sasuke suddenly turned his Sharingan on as Naruto realized that Sasuke was closer to his face.

"You... you can't do this!" cried Naruto as Sasuke pulled him closer and said:

"You can't tell me what to do." as he smirked at Naruto.

_"Wait a minute... what the heck's going on? This man... why?" _asked Naruto to himself as Sasuke was almost about to kiss him... until his own older brother, Itachi interrupted their "Yaoi kiss" by saying:

"Sasuke! Stop it!"

"And how do you intend to stop me?" asked Sasuke.

"It's time." said Itachi as the clock struck seven times as it was 7:00 P.M. Sasuke then turned off his Sharingan as Naruto almost passed out.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" asked Lee as he caught Naruto.

"Everyone, please take your seats." said Itachi as everyone sat down to get ready for the evening prayer.

"Now, will you please the prayer, Mr. Etoile? My little brother... Sasuke Uchiha." said Itachi.

"Wait... th-they're brothers? But how can that be?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto." said Lee as he and Naruto along with everyone else began praying.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving us this food that we are about to eat. Please let this food bless us as it protects our hearts and souls.

_"Wait... did Itachi-sensei say that Mr. Sasuke was the Etoile? And did he also say that Sasuke's his little brother? He's the representative of all the three schools?" _asked Naruto to himself.

"...please be with us, Lord. Amen." said Sasuke as he finished the evening prayer, winked at Naruto and giggled at him.

_"I-I-I-I can't believe this is happening!" _cried a shocked Naruto to himself as he was not only shocked that Sasuke was the Etoile, but he was also shocked that Itachi and Sasuke were brothers!

_Later that night..._

Lee and Naruto were getting ready for bed.

"That was a great debut. It seems like you're already starting to have a close relationship with the Etoile and Itachi-sensei's own little brother, Sasuke Uchiha himself!" cried Lee as he was drying Naruto's hair with the hair dryer.

"Debut, huh?" asked Naruto.

"But out of all the other boys here at Miator, I think you're the cutest, Naruto." said Lee.

"But... I'm not really something that you can play with as a toy, Lee..." said Naruto as he looked at Lee.

"Don't move." said Lee.

"Oh, okay." said Naruto.

"You have such cute hair, Naruto. It's very important that you comb it every day." said Lee as he continued drying Naruto's hair with the hair dryer.

Naruto then looked at his bell pocket.

_"It looks like I've been enrolled in a crazy school... but after today, what will happen then, huh?" _asked Naruto to himself.

**Naruto:  
Next time: Etoile!**


End file.
